The Single Bloody Rose
by shixoxo
Summary: Under construction.
1. Breaking News

**We will let the story start out in Kai's POV!!**

**and the move on from that.....thank you guys**

please give reviews

* * *

It had been only a few months since our last encounter with Diva. I couldn't bare to stand it anymore, I had been moving around for about half a year with the red shield to protect my little sister Saya. After dad died I promised myself and him to take care of Saya and Riku. I wasn't about to let that promise go, not even if it cost my life.

"Hey Kai, hurry up for breakfast its gonna get cold" Riku's voice sounded so happy from outside my door. All my little brother could do was smile now of days, just so I wouldn't worry.

"Im coming!" I yelled quickly before he could get all the way to the kitchen on the boat. Like always I dragged my self out of bed placing my pants over my boxers, and my white shirt over my slim body. Pulling my phone from the charger I put my gun in its place. Quickly opening my door I saw Haji standing there his arms crossed like usual; groaning some I walked past him and to the kitchen.

"Look Kai" There she was Saya smiling while she held an apple in her hand. I let out a smile chucking under my breath. Moving my eyes over to Riku I began to smile seeing him eat his pancakes,. I began getting my own, then digging my fork in eating it.

"So the next plan is to have Saya, Haji, and Kai go check out the next Island we get to" already in the morning David was making plans, he did this every day.

"Why don't you just go David, since you think you have so much authority around here" I glared at him then went back to eating.

"Alright brat, me and you on the top deck in about thirty minutes, we will fight" His tone was a bit calm but at the same time a bit annoyed.

"You've got it, and this time I'll kick your sorry ass" I hissed a bit at him before I felt someone watching me. I looked up seeing no one was there.

"Kai please dont' fight with David, for my sake please" Saya's begging voice made me at ease.

"Fine but only because you asked me; and besides I don't want him to look pitiful after I kicked his ass" I did a big goofy smile giving David a big smirk.

"Kai pass me the syrup please!" Riku had ran out to dip his pancakes in. I reached across almost grabbing it Haji gave it to him.

"I could of done it on my own!!" Haji ignored my yelling and he disappeared like he always did. Who the hell was he to think he could come into my life. The only reason I let him be around Saya is because he is her Chevalier; I truly didn't even like him because of that.

"Hey Riku want to come play with me?" Saya's voice was so calm and gentle like before all this happened between us and Diva.

I watched those two leave the room together and going outside; which meant that I was alone with David. Watching him look at me I blushed, then I knew I had to hurry away from him.

"Dont get lost kid!!" David yelled loudly to where I could hear him.

My heart started to beat faster while I ran, it was like someone knocking on a door with rage. Flinging the door open I closed it feeling as if someone was watching me I turned around. "WHO IS HERE!!" I yelled really loud making sure they knew I was pissed off. Out of no where I felt someone pull me close from the back, blushing a bit I couldn't get out of their arms.

"Kai you should relax a bit" It was him. Haji.

"Let me go Haji! What do you want?!" I asked a bit confused at the same time angry. This really ticked me off what did he want with me, I hated him with everything I had.

He had moved his hands to my pants, I felt like I was in heaven but I was disgusted.

"Let me go I said!!" Screaming into the other males ear I felt a big push. My face hit the bed, my arm was twisted behind my back. He had he pinned down where I couldn't even move an inch without breaking something.

"Kai I love you...." That was all I heard before I blacked out fully.

"_Kai...I love you" _it haunted me all in my dreams, I just wanted it to all go away. I finally sat up it had to be at least I dont even know it was at night, my head was killing.

The room was clearly empty; just like nothing had happened between be and Haji. I pulled myself out of bed swinging my legs over the side of the bed. "What the..." I gently rubbed my head feeling a knot.

"Are you alright Kai?" It was Davids voice. His deep dark voice always gave me chills but at the same time, it really calmed my nerves down.

"I guess...." My voice trailed off some, my head was really killing be my this point. I was going to ask David to seduce me so I couldn't think about Haji anymore, and the way he touched me.

"Well dinner is ready downstairs" his voice was stern again, that made me weak in the stomach. He turned away from me I couldn't control my self.

CRASH!!!

"David Don't Go!!" I had my hand up his body some loosely around his neck, I loved David and no one knew but me. "Please don't leave me alone.....Im a wreck" the reaction I was hoping for didn't happen, he just pushed me away.

"Kai get ahold of yourself" David didn't understand and I knew he wouldn't. He didn't care. David was the kind of person who only cared for the things he were told to, like work and the world; he didn't have time for me. "Your a guy and Im a guy....it won't work"

"Get out!!" I yelled anger rose up, he wouldn't ever know. I didn't want to see his face anymore, he always hurt me with his words and actions. I pushed him out the door and turned the lock right above the nob.

"Your not a kid anymore Kai its about time you grew up!" Once again his voice was the same, not emotion in it. I hated his guts, I thought for that moment maybe I should love Haji.

"Screw you...." I climbed back into bed. Everything rushed through my mind; Haji, David, Riku, Saya...and so on and so on. Goodnight myself. Bye.

**I slept till my heart couldn't sleep anymore**

**the sorrow I felt was just like before**

**the dream I have of you won't come back**

**so just fade away or I'll attack**

It rushed through my brain all night, I didn't even know what it was.

"KAI!!! KAI!!" I heard a small fragile voice this morning, I couldn't even remember who it was. Saya? Riku?

I woke up again to the smell of wonderful food, pancakes and bacon like usual. I was hungry since the night before I skipped dinner for being so mad at David. _David.... _That named haunted me; my heart ached. The feel of my heart breaking into little pieces. This wasn't me, but a guy with no life. A guy who is obsessed with another guy . What the hell is wrong with me? "Get ahold of yourself!!" while yelling I hit my head then shot up out of bed.

_Knock. Knock._

I thought of something quick to say. Romeo and Juliet, it will confuse them. "Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands" I sang a song that I knew off the top of my head.

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

"Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo" I kept singing as the noise happened again.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock_

I walked over quickly turning the lock the opposite way. Pulling the door and twisting the nob the door flung open, my eyes were full of furry.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?? YOU'VE KNOCKED AND WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" I voice rose, seeing Riku there my eyes widen. The next thing I heard was his little foot steps running away from me.

"What have I done?" I spoke quietly to myself before taking off right after him.

WOSH!

I was twisted and turned into someone's arms. Haji.

"Let him have some space Kai, you don't want him hating you... Do you?" his arms let me go and out of no where he faded away from me like he always did. That tore up my heart even more then it was already.

Why was this happening to me? I hated the fact that all of this was happening to me, and only me. I can't ever be myself around these people. Okay tough guy act starting now.

My face turned normal as I felt around for my gun, not feeling it I forgot about it quickly. "Ah food" I led myself down to the kitchen wanting something inside my stomach.

Nom Nom Nom Nom. That sound came for my mouth as I tried finding my way to the food. I felt like a zombie looking for some brains to eat.

"Good morning Kai" that voice sounded so nice. Saya.

"The same to you my little sister" I was being affectionate but at the same time being the jerk I knew I was. Placing my self down and pulled a plate over to myself and began to fill it with goodies.

"Why didn't you eat dinner last night Kai?" Riku's voice was directed straight to me. I looked up seeing his innocent eyes looking back into mine. I couldn't look away, his eyes always drug me in like heroine.

"I wasn't feeling well so I stayed in bed" I tried faking a big smile which they all knew was fake. The sound of a pot went off, I felt my heart stop dead in my tracks watching David come over and sit down beside Riku. Like usual he was reading his stupid newspaper.

"Hey David!" Riku's voice rung in my head again, I disliked he was so kind and gentle towards that. That. I know that heart tearing, bone crushing, less caring piece of shit he is, who has no life and wants to be alone for the rest of his damn life. He's probably a man whore who just screws girls for a living and doesn't tell us.

"What?" I looked up at David who was staring at me, I got up from the table and left.

**David's POV:**

I had heard noises coming from Kai's room so I wanted to check it out. I opened the door seeing him sleeping I closed the door slowly and moved against his wall; waiting for him to wake. I watched for a while as Kai began to wake up, I was a bit nervous and I didn't know. "Are you alright Kai?" I tried making my voice deep like I wasn't caring at all. More as a I need you downstairs tone.

"I guess..." that was his reply to my question. He had trailed off so I knew that something had to be wrong with him. I wanted to ask him so badly, I cared for him so much.

"Well dinner is ready downstairs" I tried to make my voice stern now, so he couldn't tell my emotions. I turned around and went to the door.

CRASH

"David don't go!!" his voice was pleading, his arms where around me. Damn his scent made me go wild. I wanted more of him, I lifted my hand and then put it down forcing myself. "Please don't leave me I'm a wreck" he wanted me so much, but we couldn't. He just wanted someone for the time being I knew that.

"Kai get ahold of yourself." It was going to kill me but I had to say it. "Your a guy and im a guy..it won't work" I felt his grip get real loose.

"Get out!!" I tried calling out his name but before it came from my throat I was pushed out of the room with a click right behind it.

"Kai....." I leaned my head back against the door then I picked up my feet and walked away. I walked all the way downstairs my heart ached, I couldn't tell Kai I loved him.

"What were you doing with Kai?" turning around I saw Haji standing there with the sword in his hand cleaning it. My eyes glanced from the sword to the other males face.

"Its none of your business Haji" walking right past him, I closed my eyes slowly. Dinner was ready which I was setting my deeds on that.

"We have the papers for the sight David" Julia's voice was very calm but cold like the ice lady she was at times. Lewis was sitting down against the wall eating some of his food he laughed.

"Ah David, did you get Kai to come out of his room" his laughter was loud and the normal Lewis.

"No he still isn't feeling well so I left him to sleep" forcing a small smirk onto my face I tried thinking of something to say. I heard something running in the hallways.

I ate my dinner and went to bed.

**Lewis POV:**

"Julia you know what's happening don't you?" picking up a bowl putting some things in them.

"Yes I do Lewis" her voice was nice and gentle like always. Why did she like David so much? What did he have that I didn't? Wait....I know

"I've got the notes I'll lay them on the table" I set them down while throwing some bowls in the sink. This new year was going to be long with all of us.

**Haji's POV:**

His name keep running through my mind, I can't get it out WHY?! This name, just please go away it annoys the hell out of me. The only person I love is Saya not you.

"Kai...." my own words haunted me to the bottom of my black cold heart. I paced back and force in my room, I couldn't control my actions. Wanting to just kill myself already.

"DAMMIT GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" yelling loudly I pushed my hand forcing it to the wall. It cracked making a sound.

"Haji are you okay?" Saya's voice came from outside my door.

"Yes sorry just my head hurts" I spoke softly under my breath. Leaning up against the wall I closed my eyes falling asleep.

"_Kai I love you.............."_

* * *

**. its horrible I know...I did so bad on it but people kept messing with me.**

**the end of it is kinda bad too because people at work kept messing and trying to screw with it**

**:( stupid people**

**oh well leave a review and maybe I should just delete this whole thing......i dont know yet...**

**thank :)**


	2. Passionate Flame

**A/N: Alright, yes hello i am back n/n umm I am going to keep writing this for my good friend (JBubbles) here is other attempt to this story so i hope that you will enjoy. by the way Riku Never dies in my stories because he is one of my favorite characters so he gets to stay alive.**

"_hurtful words from my enemies from the last five years, whats it like to die alone how does it feel when tears...sitting in this room play...finger on the trigger to my dear juliet out from the window...blood on my hands is something I can not forget" _My slim fingers moved up the sheets and over the alarm clock that rang its tunes, I never understood why Saya wanted me to have such a device was it because she thought I was lonely? This was growing to be enough for the past month now Haji and David had both been acting weird towards me cold then all of the sudden loving, what a pain in my ass.

"Kai! KAI! Its almost one come out come out!" that happy cheery voice of Riku how could someone who's suffer be one of the most happiest people alive. I never understood. All I could even think about was this was the nightmare we had fallen asleep.

I inched my way over to the chair my fingers laced within the fabric of my white tank-top slowly placing it over my slimed body I had kept my jeans on from the night before who would know if I hadn't changed. The night before was such a blank to me the last thing I had remembered was the fact that Haji and David were speaking to me about the next mission then I suddenly passed out?

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Kai, I need to speak with you" my body did a complete three sixty hearing that cold but gentle tone. Haji, what did he want was it maybe to talk about the mission to kiss me, maybe touch me. What did he want?

"Uh yea sure come in Haji" the things that were racing through my mind were things I never thought would be there the sad part was my feelings for David were fading away at a rapid pace but the one's for Haji were coming even quicker into my heart and brain. Before I could even walk over to open the door a pair of cold arms were already around my slim figure Haji's arms were such a great feeling.

"Do you have an answer for me yet my dear little puppet" Haji's fingers were trailing up my skin already this was going to be one of those nights he actually got somewhere with my body.

"H..Haji...please..not right now it is morning and I..." it was no use I was quickly giving up the next thing I remember was the clean white sheets were underneath my bare back shifting due to the fact Haji was touching each inch of my body. His soft gentle lips were pressing against my neck, then down to my thighs what a wonderful feelings this was.

"I love you, Kai" that finished off the business I was lost in the others arms, a sharp pain escaped through my body Haji was already inside me all the way, my body was aching but I craved more, that was the first night I spent so much passion with someone who had already stolen over basically my whole heart.

**Passion, That was when I realized that this had become The Single Bloody Rose.**

That next few hours I had been asleep it had come to be seven something my eyes were blurry and of from the scene Haji had left the sight of my eyes. He was gone like the shadows at daylight. At that moment I felt like my heart was breaking, my lower half was under the sheets I pulled my knees close to my chest holding around them with my arms before small little drops fell from my lonely eyes onto my knees. Wasn't I good enough.

Saya pushed Haji down on the bed, Haji just glanced at her kindly "I really don't want you to be around Kai you are mine do not forget that Haji" Saya was in her other form the devilish side that took over when she killed. "Do not ever forget your place in this world you are mine and never forget that". Saya slowly leaned forward kissing his lips gently before standing herself up glancing down at him her eyes turned back to normal before giggling. "I will see you later Haji dear".

"Yes." Haji looked into her eyes before he closed his eyes before laying back on the bed "Goodnight Saya". Haji waited for a while before seeing the woman he protected fall asleep before his eyes. Haji then quickly faded from the room before standing over Kai who was asleep against his legs, haji sighed slightly before laying the other down onto the bed slightly "Kai, I am sorry".

**The Next Morning, Afternoon, Nightfall What Is My Problem.**

_Shit. Kai open your eyes, you need to stop crying there is no need to, Haji can find anyone he wants even if I am not the one he was looking for. Please wake up you BAKA! _

My eyes were already partly open from all the crying I had done last night, and today we were going to the main land for some supplies and to take care of a few issues. So guess who my parter is; David. I pulled myself out of the bed and out to the front of the boat, what a beautiful view I was seeing.

"David do not forget anything" lately Saya had been keeping Haji always by her side no matter what so it seemed as if I was the only person being left ignored on this boat. "_Wasn't it about time I got my own girlfriend, oh well everyone knows a boyfriend since. What the hell! Why am I thinking about guys."_ I rolled my eyes before seeing David stare at me at that moment i felt my cheeks heat up for some odd reason. I knew I wasn't fully over him but that didn't mean I couldn't blush over something stupid like that right. Getting out of my little day dream there I looked up finally seeing David and everyone getting on the other boat, I realized then I needed to run; and I did. Sitting on the boat beside Julia and Riku. Lewis had stayed behind just because he felt like making lunch for all of us when we get back, what was wrong with me today i just keep thinking making s-

"KAI KAI KAI! LOOK DOLPHINS!" Riku has hanging off the side of the boat pointing over at some Dolphins that were flipping in the air, my lips curled into an odd looking smile. Seeing those Dolphins made me feel happy inside it didn't matter if there was one because they would always have another Dolphin beside them a happy family who always got along. "Kai you seem to be thinking" I turned my head over to Riku for a short moment.

"Chevalier..." the word slipped from my mouth, I quickly turned my empty looking eyes over to Haji who was staring at me I quickly turned my back to him leaning my arms over the boat. An hour later we landed on shore I was one of the first off I couldn't wait to be away from everyone, but oh yea I was chosen to go places with David today.

"Lets go punk!" that was one think that really ticked me off about David to him basically half the time I was this stupid ass punk who didn't know anything. So all today me and David would be getting supplies, books, and many things we needed for the stupid boat, when was I ever going to get time to be alone with someone I actually wanted to be alone with it was all about Saya now. Wait, now I feel like an asshole. I sighed heavy before glancing over seeing someone well it seemed more then one person with hoods on.

**Schiff's Point Of View:**

"He.y...here they come I think one of them saw us" moses spoke carefully he quickly shifted in the shadow before he looked at the younger male who was walking beside the one they called 'Saya' and 'Haji'. "Karman look, thats the young boy that Solomon has been keeping his eye on maybe we should steal him away" he glanced up feeling the taller male place his own hood over his head.

"Moses do you always intend to upset me some how" Karman wrapped his arms around Mose's body glancing up at the other. Lulu jumped down standing behind the two elder males she was staying with. "Lulu it isn't very nice to sneak up on people mostly your elders" Karman said a bit snappy before he calmed himself removing his arms around the male he had fallen basically in love with.

"Karman, Moses LOOK!" Lulu pointed over to Solomon who was hiding behind one of the buildings, Lulu retrieved her weapon from her side. Karman pulled Lulu into his arms forcefully lowering her weapon making a sound while it hit away, they must stay hidden away from Solomon he had the very power to kill their race. Vampires, Monster, some knew them by many names but the very ones who followed the Blue Queen 'Diva' so they calm them selves her Chevalier, monsters in our eyes demons those who creep during the day or even the nightfall craving for the taste of human blood.

"Moses lets get out of here before we are caught" Moses nodding his head before porting himself out. Lulu and Karman followed their leaders actions. Solomon's desired blue eyes had already caught the three of the schiff team before they left, at that moment before a blink of an eye solomon was gone from the sight of anyones eyes.

**Kai's Point Of View:**

"Saya Haji! Look over there so many birds" Riku's cheerful voice just brought a small smile to Saya's lips. I was not enjoying my time with David, we had still been walking together for some time now but David kept trying to push us away from the group I never did once understand why Lewis kept saying I reminded him of David, our attitudes or how we treated our jobs to protect the Red Queen 'Saya' from her evil youngest twin sister Diva. The Red Shield was all I had left for our family to be together.

"Hey punk what are you thinking about?" I was so lost in my mind the last thing I remember is David pinning me against the wall his hands really hurt the way he had my hands above my head. Davids cold gentle voice sang out to me finally noticing he called me a punk again actually ticked me off. "I have kept my cool long enough just to think Haji has gotten ahold of you tainting those pure lips of yours" It was a surprise to me that David was acting this way, his leg was between mine and his lips were finally crushed against mine. _Isn't this what I have always wanted David to notice me, carry me in his arms like I was the important one. Wait! This isn't what it should feel like. No No NO! Get off me David get off get off me.._ Always durning my mid thought someone comes and ruins it.

"Are you alright Kai" that voice I shifted lowering my arms down to my sides Haji held David by his arms, how happy I finally was to see the person I ...I...didn't even know I was just happy. Shaking my head pulling me back into reality my eyes directed right to David angry rose inside me, thats when I blew up.

"You freaking Idiot! Don't ever kiss me again, my lips aren't for you anyway I already have someone I have fallen In love with got it!" my rage was beyond anything before I even noticed what I said everyone was staring at me oddly this was great everyone thought of me as a homo now. Stumbling over from the what so seemed stress I fell backwards into someones arms; they were Haji's how nice they felt. _I seem to pass out a lot lately due to the massive stress I have been getting from David, and losing Haji to Saya even though I swore to protect her isn't she being a bit selfish taking away the one person I actually love. Sometimes I JUST UGGH! WAKE ME UP SOMEONE! I do not wish to stay asleep and think of actually..._

"Kai..." feeling of wind escaped through my ear, shivering I sat up slightly before seeing everyone was around me the one who spoke my name was Haji, this had become my story and not Saya's like it was planned she seemed a bit different lately but I wasn't going to let that stop me.

"Everyone will you just get the hell out of here Im tired and I need to speak to Haji and David alone I have something I need to tell them about what I saw today" as I thought no one shifted from their place so I had to rely on someone.

Lewis laughed "Alright everyone out out out you heard the boy" he slightly pushed everyone out the door closing it. That was the moment when I had to tell the both of them, my nerves were building up inside before I knew anything Haji stood up this is something I did not expect from him to just leave in...the middle of something I was going to say.

Before he got to the door Haji glanced back at me and his eyes were cold

"Kai I do not love nor like you, I belong to Saya I am her everything and she is mine" the door closed after that and my heart broke into pieces. David stood himself before leaving the room. Wait Wait, I couldn't even speak my arms reached out to grab Haji and David before they both slipped through my fingers w..what was happening to me. HAJI!

**Schiff's Point Of View:**

"What are we going to do Karman the only way to get Diva's Chevaliers to come out is to take Riku away for a while or at least do something with him" Lulu's voice was pleading she wanted to do everything she could to make sure the Schiff members that had died were not for nothing. Ghee looked over at them slightly before picking Lulu up over his head

"It seems your pitching a little fit Lulu lets go play outside" Ghee's voice was always so gentle and calm he smiled ever so slightly before pulling his so called 'Little Sister' outside. Karman sighed slightly grabbing a hold of Moses hand lacing their fingers together.

"Moses you still haven't answer me yet do you love me the way I love you" he whispered into the males ear a bit sexually. Moses shivered some shifting himself shoving the male slightly.

"S...stop! We can't let anyone see us..together I didn't even know I felt like this before alright...Please...I do love you but I can't show that to the world" taking in a deep breath moses wrapped his slim arms around Karman's neck crushing his lips against the person he loved.

"Moses! Kar...man.." Dismas said drifting off a bit seeing the two men kissing together. "MOSES!" Gestas spoke firmly lacing his fingers with his sisters. Moses and Karman were so lost in their kiss they had forgotten anyone was even around. Breaking the kiss Darth had a devilish smirk over his lips before laughing

"We all so called that we knew you both were having a secret love behind our backs" every member of the Schiff walked in smiling. Lulu rushed over to them placing her hood down from her head

"Is it true!"

"Yes" Karman said bluntly.

"IM SO HAPPY!" Lulu jumped onto Karman giggling some before looking over at Moses. "I forgot tomorrow we have made a plan to take Riku from Solomon" an evil grin spread across her face. Gudrif slightly pulled Lulu from the tall male who was hovering over Moses.

"Tonight" Lulu sat her feet down. Gudrif held the smaller females arms so she would land gently.

"We make a good enough plan" Moses spoke softly. "And we rid the world of those monsters". They all chanted.

**David's Point Of View:**

I actually felt bad for the kid, leaving him in the room. Hurt like he was, Haji had gone way to far and I even knew he didn't mean what he said. Sighing slightly I went over beside Lewis placing a cigarette into my mouth waiting a few seconds before lighting it. "Damn..." blowing out some of the smoke before relaxing.

"Kai is?"

"Crying" I responded to Lewis statement firmly. It honestly pissed me off that Haji was just leaving it at that. Shifting my feet I leaned back against the wall holding the cigarette away form my face a bit.

"I guess you need a little talk with Saya since he is her Chevalier promising to always protect her but he is aching due to her selfish request" Lewis pulled his chair out siting down laughing. "And I don't usually stick up for the kid but to but someone you love in pain is very selfish".

"I know what you mean" I let out my cigarette before throwing it into the trashcan.

**Haji's Point Of View:**

Her arms were around my neck already when I walked in through the door she seemed happy. "Your told KAI!" she yelled cheerfully. I was furious.

"Yes I did because you asked me to stay with you and you alone and I obey only you Saya" my feelings for her had changed since I had met Kai that one night.

"Haji you do not seem a bit happy don't you want to spend forever with me alone" her fingers had trailed down my body staying still my breath evened out.

"I am hap..." her hands covered my mouth.

"NO YOU ARNT! YOU LOVE HIM AND YOU DONT HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR ME!" she was ragging at me. Softly kissing her hand I lowered her hands into her lap.

"I love you, Saya".

"I love you as well Haji more then anything in the world". My heart whatever I had left of one was breaking into pieces why couldn't she just be happy with what I wanted isn't that was she enjoyed making people happy. Feeling Saya's lips against mine I wrapped my arms firmly around her small figure kissing back.

**Kai's Point Of View:**

_**-Dream-**_

"_**I never want to love you, I despise you" Haji spoke coldly to me. Solomon had Riku in his arms basically raping him while Diva held me against my will biting my neck. **_

"_**G...Get off me DIVA!" I tried shoving her off my body she regain strength. Saya looked over at me giggling "Diva make sure you save some blood for me, those two stupid humans deserve to die". Riku's face was in terror I didn't know what I could do.**_

"_**Big sister what should I do with Riku make force him into sex" she threw me against the wall, Solomon walked over smirking before he moved my clothes out of the way. **_

"_**Ha...Haji! Save Me!" I screamed loudly before feeling Solomon inside me, tears streamed down my face.**_

"_**Shut up human" Haji spoke coldly.**_

_**Riku threw something at Haji "Asshole!"**_

"_**Now now Riku" Diva slipped her clothes off before kissing him.**_

_**After Riku and I were raped, she gave him her blood and he died in front of my eyes. "Your a bitch!" I screamed out before my eyes felt heavy and I had.**_

_**-End Dream-**_

I said up quickly my face was covered in sweat my shirt was soaked in water. "What the hell was that.." my eyes were puffy from all the crying. I had been asleep for a whole day pulling myself out of bed I looked out of the window to see Riku being taken.

"Shh, if they hear us Lulu we are dead" Moses spoke softly before fading with Riku. I rushed outside before they were gone

"RIKU!" I had been to late he was gone.

**A/N: So there you go for the second chapter :))**


End file.
